Are you jealous?
by KentuckyWallflower
Summary: Short stories involving Iris and Barry being jealous. Cute little drabbles with hints of WestAllen. (Inspired by the prompt phrase "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?") R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one was requested by Mario (Guest). They didn't specify the show or characters, but based on the story they commented on I made an assumption on what they were wanting. I hope I assumed right, and if not please let me know and I'll write another one with the proper characters and show. I hope you enjoy this Mario! R &R! :) **

**...**

 **Prompt #5: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"**

 **Characters: Barry Allen/The Flash & Iris West from** _ **The Flash**_

 _ **...**_

If there was one thing predictable about Barry's life since he became The Flash, it was that nothing in his life was ever predictable. Somedays he could go to work like a normal person and go out for lunch with his best friend without anything going wrong. Other days he had to speed off to save someone and pray that Iris wouldn't get herself into any danger while trying to get a good picture of him or a quote for her blog. Sometimes the bad guy was just your normal everyday criminal with a gun trying to rob a bank—those were the easy days. Other times the criminal was a meta-human who could move objects with his mind—those days sucked. And then there were days like this one, where the most unusual thing to happen was not a super powered meta-human.

It was almost time for Barry to leave his day job when he heard the familiar ping on his phone, the one that told him Iris had updated her blog. Sparring a quick glance at his phone he read the message.

 _"Meet me tonight? Ten o'clock. You know where."_

Rolling his eyes he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and returned to packing up his bag readying to leave. He loved being able to talk to Iris as The Flash, it meant being able to flirt with her and not needing to worry about wrecking their friendship. But it also meant that one of his enemy's might be able to make a connection between the two of them if they kept meeting like this. He hadn't even planned to keep returning as The Flash for their late night randevú . But he had always had a hard time saying no when it came to Iris, and he definitely couldn't just ignore her. His other big worry with these meetings was the fact that Iris was flirting back. Not that he minded her flirting with him, it was just the fact that she wasn't really flirting with him that bothered Barry.

It was The Flash that Iris was flirting with, and while they were technically the same person, she didn't know that. For some reason, that bothered him. Maybe it was the fact that she was flirting with him, that she liked him, and he could never tell her the truth. Or maybe it was because he was worried that she would be disappointed if she ever did find out the truth, disappointed that her mysterious hero was nothing more that her nerdy childhood best friend. Barry wanted Iris to like him as more than a best friend or a brother. He wanted her to like him, Barry, in that way. Not just his alter ego, but all of him. Knowing that the love of your life liked your alter ego in that way, but not you, was actually maddening. It was enough to drive anyone insane, really.

...

At precisely ten o'clock in the evening Iris heard the bell on the front door at Jitters chime before she was left standing on the buildings roof trying to regain her balance. He had carried her up here several times now but she still always felt slightly disorientated for a few seconds. She supposed that she always would feel that way, and then began to wonder if he felt it too.

"Does that ever make you disorientated, running like that?" She said voicing her thoughts.

"No, not really." He replied from behind her, "Why? Is it really that bad?"

He was disguising his voice again, and not for the first time Iris found herself wondering why. She spun around to face him as she gave her response, and as usual, his form was cloaked in the shadows that the building and street lamps cast off along the roof.

"Only for a second or two." She told him with a gentle smile. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything." The Flash answered in a teasing tone, "I can't guarantee I'll answer though."

Iris gave a small laugh before asking. "Why do you always mask your voice like that?"

"For your protection. Secret identity, remember?"

"And I suppose you'd have to kill me if I knew it?" The girl teased.

"Who, me?" The Flash said pretending to be hurt. "Why, I would never hurt you Iris."

The pair shared a brief laugh before he became serious again and gave her a less comical answer. "I would never hurt you Iris, but my enemies would. They'd kill you if they had to, to get to me."

"I know they would, Flash, but its not like I'd recognize your voice. I don't even know your name."

For some reason, he seemed to find that comical because even through the shadows and his blurred face she could see the slight smirk that appeared on his face as he replied. "Its just a precaution. You can never be to careful."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to keep dreaming about what your voice really sounds like." She told him.

"I guess you will." He told her as he took a step out of the shadows.

"And I'll have to keep dreaming about what you really look like under that mask too, I suppose?" She teased taking a step forward.

Her roof top companion laughed taking a second step forward. "Oh, so you're dreaming about me now?"

"Hmm." She hummed in response taking another step. "Maybe just a little."

To Iris's disappointment he didn't take a third step closer. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She laughed as she moved a step closer still. "Is that a bad thing?"

Apparently she had gotten too close to him for his own comfort, because The Flash sped to the other side of the roof before responding. "Not at all. I just never realized I had that kind of effect of you."

Iris spun around to face him, "Maybe I'm just intrigued by a little mystery. I guess my curiosity gets the better of me sometimes."

"You know, curiosity killed the cat, right?"

"Yea. But satisfaction brought him back." She said finishing the quote.

"Touché." The Flash laughed.

The next thing Iris West knew, she was standing in the now fully cleaned dinning area of Jitters, and her mystery superhero was nowhere to be found.

"One of these days," she told herself, once again trying to regain her balance, "I'm going to find away to get use to that."

...

It was Saturday, which meant Barry had the day off work—at least from his day job—and Iris had a late morning through early afternoon shift at Jitters. By the time Iris's shift came to an end, she had seen The Flash three times on the café's television screen. She would have to write about it on her blog, but The Flash news was just going to have to wait until later, because she had plans with Barry. He was going to meet her at Jitters when her shift ended and the pair was going to get lunch together before heading to the movies. The girl was just clocking out for the day when she caught sight of her best friend walking through the door. When he spotted her he gave her a brilliant smile that made his entire face light up, and when ever Barry Allen smiled at her like that, Iris's heart melted.

She felt the corners of her mouth tug upward in an involuntary smile as she gave him a wave and walked out from behind the counter. He returned the wave and began walking in her direction as she walked in his so that they met in the middle. "Hey Iris." He greeted as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug which she gladly returned.

"Hey Bar." The barista grinned before releasing him from her grip.

"How was your shift?" He knew the answered, but she seemed to enjoy venting to him, so he always asked her anyway.

"Lots of rude customers, as always. I had one guy knock his coffee off of the table because he was too busy on his phone to notice where he was sticking his elbows while he ate. And he had the nerve to blame me for his spilled coffee." Iris complained as the exited the café.

Barry scoffed, "And what excuse did he find to blame you with?"

"He said that I put the cup to close to the edge. I mean, can you believe that guy?" She said loudly, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Stupidity at its finest." Her friend agreed as they walked down the street.

"Right?" The girls ask, not waiting for an answer before changing the topic. "Oh, hey, I wanted to tell you about something!" She began excitedly.

"What's that?"

"The Flash." She knew he didn't care about the hero, and he hated that she ran an entire blog about him, but she was ready to burst with excitement if she didn't tell him. "I talked to him last night."

"Did you?" Barry asked, his voice tight.

"Yes!" She was practically squealing with joy. "And I know you think that my blog about him is dangerous, and you probably think that this is dangerous too, but its just so nice knowing that there is somebody out there protecting people. People deserve to know that he's out there, that he is real."

"Yea, but—" he began before Iris cut him off.

"He does so much good Barry. I mean, just today I saw on the news that he took the time to help a little girl get her cat out of the tree in her back yard, stopped a robbery, and saved a family from a car crash. You can't tell me its not amazing what he's doing."

"I'm not saying he's not helping people Iris." His voice was still tight. "I just don't want your obsession with this guy to get you hurt."

"My obsession?" She laughed. She had never thought of it as an obsession before. Iris had always viewed it as more of a hobby.

"You're obsessed Iris. And the way you right about him on your blog, its like your romanticizing him or something. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with the guy or something."

"What?" Iris laughed in surprise. Of course she didn't love The Flash. She liked him, she liked him a lot actually, and sure they flirted. But she didn't love him. She loved Barry, not that she'd ever tell him that, of course.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bar, I am so not in love with The—" she paused as if realizing something. The way he was acting whenever she mentioned The Flash, it was almost like—

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" She asked him before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth. Maybe it was her own hope that he could feel the same way towards her that coaxed the words out, but now that they were out she was almost scared of what the answer might be.

"Uh, what?" He said in disbelief, he let out a nervous laugh and snorted. "What? No. No way. No. Me? Jealous? Of you and The Flash" He let out a puff of air that mimicked the obscene noised all of the boys use to make in the fifth grade. "No way. Absolutely not. Not at all."

"You're rambling Bar." She pointed out.

And of course he knew that he was, but her question had taken him off guard. She had unknowingly asked him if he was jealous of his alter ego. How was he suppose to anticipate that one? But the sad thing was, once she had asked him if he was jealous of The Flash, he realized that he was. Even though it was him in the suit, she didn't know that. She flirted with The Flash all of the time, but never him. And he envied having her flirt with him that way.

"I know." He said at last, letting out a heavy sigh.

"So, you are jealous?" She smiled at him, teasingly.

"No, I—" he pause and corrected himself, sighing in defeat. She knew him too well and was sure she would know he was lying if he tried to deny it now. "Maybe just a little."

She was smiling at him now, in that same playful and flirty way she smiled at The Flash. Barry—rather awkwardly—tried to return the smile, but it came off looking just as awkward as he felt and he knew it.

Iris gave a soft laugh at his attempted smile. "Don't be." She said as she leaned over placing a soft and gentle kiss on his cheek. "If any, I think The Flash should be jealous of you."

At her words, his awkward smile turned into a bright and genuine one. And as the two walked to lunch, their arms now linked together, Iris thought that maybe someday she could tell Barry that she loved him after all.

…...

 **A/N: Yay! Another prompt complete! I love writing these prompts, so keep sending me more guys. R &R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a continuation of** _ **"Are you jealous?**_ **" Requested by LunaSolTierra and (Guest). This story was initially meant to just be a one-shot, but I was asked by a guest to continue. It wasn't in my plans to do so until Luna requested this prompt with a jealous Iris, and I couldn't resist. :) I hope you all like this chapter! As always, R &R! **

**Also, I do use texting in this chapter a little bit. So for the text messages,** _Iris' text will be in italics_ _ **and Barry's will be in bold and italics**_ **. All of the text will also be in quotations.**

… **...**

 **Prompt #5: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"**

 **Characters: Barry Allen/The Flash & Iris West from **_**The Flash.**_

 **...**

Iris didn't like this. Not one bit. Why was he always with _her_ lately? It wasn't that she didn't like Linda, because she did. She liked her co-worker a lot, she was an excellent journalist and a kind person. But something about Barry spending so much of his time with Linda got under her skin in a way that she just could not explain. She had been hoping to catch him at work, to ask if he wanted to go to the movies with her, but when Iris entered his lab Linda was already there. The woman's hand was on her best friends forearm as they spoke, laughing at some joke and discussing their dinner plans for the night.

The journalist felt her heart sink in her chest at the sight. It wasn't like she didn't know he would have friends besides her, and she always knew he'd end up dating. She had always told him that she wanted him to find someone amazing who saw how amazing he was after all, hadn't she? So why was this situation bothering her so much?

"Iris, hi." Linda said with a bright smile on her face as she spotted the girl.

"Hey Iris!" Barry said, his face lighting up when he saw her, walking over to hug his friend in greeting. "What are you doing here?"

She happily returned her friends hug, enjoying the feeling of warmth that came from being wrapped in his arms. "Well, I thought I'd see if you were up for a movie tonight, but it seems like the two of you already have plans."

"Uh, yea. Sort of." Barry seemed to frown as he spoke, as if he felt guilty about having to turn her down. Iris knew it was wrong, but she took a slight pleasure in that thought. A pleasure which was short lived, because she immediately felt guilty for it.

"Dinner at Toney's." Linda said walking forward and linking an arm through his, laying her other and back on his forearm. She looked up at Barry and smiled, a gesture which he returned.

Iris had to fight the sudden urge to kick and scream like a small child who had just had her toy snatch away from her. "Sounds like you have a really nice date planned for the two of you tonight Bar." She said, trying her best to give him a genuine smile.

"Yea, that's the hope." He replied with a smile.

"Right." The girl told him, "Well uh, I should be heading back to work. I've got a story to work on, but I'll text you later?"

"Maybe we can figure something out over text messages? You know, to make a rain check for that movie?" Barry asked.

"Sounds good." Iris replied as she made her exit, "See you Bar."

"Bye Iris!" Both lab occupants called after her.

…...

It was a little after twelve noon the next day and Iris was on a lunch break when she decided to shoot her best friend a text to make plans.

 _"Hey Barry."_

It took him less than a minute to respond. _**"Iris. What's up?"**_

 _"Not much. On a lunch break. What about you?"_ She typed back

 _ **"Waiting for test results. CCPD has outdated tech. That sadly means slow results."**_

 _"Haha, sorry, that must suck. How'd the date go?"_

Her phone chimed again. _**"Yup. And it was good. We had a lot of fun."**_

 _"Glad to hear it."_ Was it wrong that she had been hoping it went badly? Probably, she decided. Not for the first time since Barry had started seeing Linda she found herself wondering what was wrong with her. She didn't want him to get hurt, and she truly did want to see him happy, but she hated not being able to spend time with Barry because he was with Linda all of the time.

Iris sent a second text immediately following the first. _"Movies tonight?"_

 _ **"Can't tonight."**_ He said back. _**"Bowling with Linda. Sorry."**_

 _"Its fine."_ She typed back, feeling slightly disappointed. _"Lunch tomorrow?"_

 _ **"Lunch plans with Linda tomorrow."**_

 _"Oh."_ Was all she said.

 _ **"Yea. :( Sorry."**_

 _"Its cool."_ Iris lied, typing back. _"Lunch break's over, gotta go. Talk later?"_

 _ **"Definitely."**_ He responded.

The journalist sighed, laying her phone down on her desk. Pouting at the fact that Barry was spending more time with Linda than with her and not liking it at all, Iris returned to her work. She needed the distraction of doing research for her article, and she hoped that it would help to ease her current unexplainable emotions.

...

Iris heaved a heavy sigh. It had been a full week since her encounter with her best friend and his new girlfriend in his crime lab, and each time she had tried to make plans to do something with Barry she had been informed that he had already made plans with Linda. She was reaching a point where even just the sound of the girls name made her feel the slightest bit of anger. But he had called her that afternoon, and spoken very excitedly on the phone with her for several minutes before asking if she wanted to meet for coffee the next morning. It would be the first time in a week that she was able to really spend any amount of time with him, so naturally she had immediately said yes. Even with Barry asking her to coffee though, she was still frustrated with everything. She couldn't talk to Barry about it because she didn't want to hurt him, but she still needed to vet to someone who could help her understand what she was feeling. It was for that reason she had sent The Flash a message on her blog asking him to meet her at Jitters—she no longer worked at the coffee shop but she still had a key, and for some reason her previous manager didn't seem to care that she had kept it.

Currently, the journalist sat at one of the tables, working on an article about how some Good-Samaritan had been mysteriously dropping $100 bills off at booths during a local farmers market. She liked doing these types of stories because they gave hope to people, and she loved being a part of that. Iris was just about to finish up and begin editing when a wind gust entered the room, and a moment later she found herself standing on the roof, momentarily disorientated by the sudden change in her surroundings.

"Are you ever going to give that key back?" Came the familiar disguised voice of The Flash. He seemed to find it amusing that she still kept it even after she had quit working at the café.

She spun in the direction of his voice. "Maybe someday. If a day comes when we no longer need to meet on the rooftop."

He smiled at her through his blurred disguise for a brief moment before growing serious. "You said you needed to talk?"

"Yea, I do."

"Is everything okay?"

Iris could hear the concern in his voice, even through the disguise, and couldn't help the small smile that formed. It was nice to know that he cared about her. "Sort of. I just, needed someone to vent to, who could help me figure some things out. Is that okay?"

"Is there a reason you can't talk to your best friend or your dad about it?"

She wasn't sure why, but he almost sounded a little hurt as he asked her his question. The girl shook her head, deciding that it was only in her mind and gave him an answer. "Because it's about Barry. And I can't talk to my dad about this because he would be bias, and I already know exactly what he would say. I need someone who's not involved to give me some advice."

"Iris," The Flash began, "I really do think that if its about Barry, you should be talking to him about it. I get the feeling that he would wanna know."

"I haven't even told you what _it_ is yet."

"Maybe not. But I know that if my best friend was being bothered by something involving me, I would want them to tell me. And from what you've told me about him, I think that he probably feels the same way."

"He probably would." Iris agreed. "But if I'm going to talk to him about this—and that's a big if—I need to lay it all out and get my feelings in order first."

Her rooftop companion only nodded in understanding. Seeming to realize that he had lost this time, he gestured with his hand for her to continue.

"Recently, Barry's been seeing this girl, she my co worker. She's a great girl, she's nice, smart, and she's a talented writer. And I don't hate her exactly, but lately he's been spending all of his free time with her and I never get the chance to see him anymore. And I hate that."

Iris took a deep breath as she tried to organize her thoughts. "I miss my best friend. We're suppose to be meeting for coffee tomorrow, and I'm so grateful for that because I miss being with him. But I can't tell him any of this because I don't want to hurt him. I want him to be happy, I really do, and she makes him happy. I just hate that I'm not apart of him being happy anymore. Does this make any sense?"

"Perfect sense." He answered. "It sounds like you're jealous."

"Jealous?" She asked with a small, forced laugh. Iris had never been the jealous type. But then again, Barry had never spent this much time with any girl in a romantic way before. It had never bothered her when he spent so much time with Caitlin, because he had never been involved with her romantically.

"Okay. Maybe I'm _a little_ jealous." She admitted at last. "So, what am I suppose to do?"

"Tell him how you feel." The Flash laughed.

"Right. So I'm just suppose to meet Barry tomorrow morning for coffee and casually bring it up? 'Hey Barry, I know you're dating Linda and we're best friends, but I have feelings for you and I'm a little bit jealous.' Yea, I can see that conversation going over well." Iris shot back sarcastically.

"Then don't tell him the part about having feelings towards him until your ready." He told her, "But you should tell him that you miss spending time with him. He probably doesn't even realize that its hurting you."

"I don't want to hurt him though."

"I think if he ever found out you felt this way and didn't tell him about it, he would be more hurt. Besides, I don't think he would want you to be hurting either, Iris. Especially not if there's something that he can do to fix it."

"How is it that you always know the right thing to say with me?" She asked him.

"I guess I'm just good at reading people." He told said with a shrug and a gentle smile.

"It would appear so."

No sooner had the words left her mouth was she back in the café, standing in front of her lap top. The Flash was no long gone by now, but on her computer screen were the words "Goodnight Iris." Smiling to herself, she silently offered him the same wishes as she packed up her things and prepared to head back home for the night.

...

Barry had been waiting for her outside of Jitters that morning, a wide grin on his face. She couldn't help but return the smile when she saw him. Iris hurriedly jogged across the street to meet her friend, where she was instantly greeted by his arms encircling her in a warm hug. She returned the gesture, welcoming his warmth and his presents. He held the glass door open for her as they entered into the café, the pair of them making small talk as they waited in line for their order. Iris was trying her best to keep the conversation light and friendly until they were seated at a table where they could have a privet discussion. Besides, she didn't want to jump straight into the "I'm jealous" conversation after going a full week without seeing him.

The friends found a two person table in a relatively empty and quiet section of the restaurant, each with a full mug of coffee and a pastry plate in hand, and took their seats. It was then that Barry spoke. "Is everything okay Iris?"

"Hmm?" She asked taking a sip from her mug. "Yea, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you, Iris. You just seem... off. What's on your mind?"

Of course he would notice that she seemed off. He had always been able to see right through her like that, ever since they were kids. Sometimes she was grateful for it, but other times—like now—she wish he couldn't read her so easily. Iris took another sip of coffee and a long, deep breath before beginning her explanation.

"We don't see each other anymore, Barry. I hate that. I hate that every time I try to make plans with you lately you already have plans with _Linda_. Its starting to feel like you don't have time for me anymore, or want to make time for me. You know?"

"Why did you say _Linda_ like you use to always say _Becky Cooper_?" Barry asked her, trying his best to imitate her voice as he said the names.

"I did not!" She protested. There was a pause as she seemed to consider his statement. "Did I?"

"You did." He laughed, nodding his head. After a moment he grew serious. "Wait a minute. Iris, are you jealous? Of me and Linda?"

"I mean, yea. A little." The journalist answered honestly. "Its just, you're always with her, and I don't get to see you that much anymore. I'm jealous of all the time she gets to spend with you. You're my best friend, Bar, and I miss you."

 _"I'm jealous of any girl who gets to be with you in that way."_ She silently added in her thoughts.

There was hardly even a pause between when she finished speaking and when Barry's hand reached across the table to take hers. "Iris, I am so sorry I made you feel that way. I had no idea. And _I promise_ , I'm going to make more time for you from now on. Okay? You're my best friend too, and I don't want you out of my life."

"Okay." Iris told him, offering a small smile. He smiled at her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze—a gesture which Iris gladly returned.

"Hey." he said, his voice taking on a lighter more playful tone, "Weren't you just asking me a few weeks ago if I was jealous of you and The Flash?"

The girl laughed, remembering the exact conversation he was referencing. "I think I was."

"Oh, how the tables have turned." He teased, grinning at his best friend.

"Shut up." Iris laughed and reluctantly withdrew her hand. She reached toward her pastry—a strawberry and cream cheese doughnut—and took a large bite, her companion following her example.

The rest of their breakfast meeting continued in a similar manner, the pair joking around and teasing each other just as they always had. After they left Jitter's, Iris finally got to cash in on her raincheck for a movie with Barry. It seemed that their friendship would continue to last for many years to come, and both Iris and Barry were grateful for that.

...

 **A/N: Finished! I might do one more chapter for this later on, if you guys are interested. But I make know promises. I'm currently swamped with prompt request that I need to write, and I just started a new job, so I don't know how much time I'm going to have to write. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you did, leave me a review and let me know what you liked best. :)**

 **My pending prompt request will be written and posted in the following order (Title—Requested By):**

 _ **You're What Now—TheMagician1018**_

 _ **Snowballs—TrueAlpha1124**_

 _ **You Deserve The World—WestAllen14**_

 _ **Lost—BlackFireWolf (Guest)**_

 _ **What You Don't Think I Notice—TrueNorth (Guest)**_

 _ **Shut Up and Kiss Me—TrueNorth (Guest)**_


	3. Tumblr Prompts

Okay, so I saw this prompt post going around on Tumblr and it looked kinda fun. So I thought I might give it a try. I'd love to write some One-shot drabble prompts for you guys, so feel free to take a look and pm me what you want. All of my fandoms are listed on my profile, but if you want something that's not listed then feel free to ask. If I've seen or read it I can still do one for you if you'd like. Thank you so much for all of the Faves, Follows, and Reviews. I love you guys so much.

 **"send me a pairing and a number and i'll write you a drabble"**

 **1\. "Come over here and make me."**

 **2\. "Have you lost your damn mind!?"**

 **3\. "Please, don't leave."**

 **4\. "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"**

 **5\. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"**

 **6\. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"**

 **7\. "I almost lost you."**

 **8\. "Wanna bet?"**

 **9\. "Don't you ever do that again!"**

 **10\. "Teach me how to play?"**

 **11\. "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"**

 **12\. "I think we need to talk."**

 **13\. "Kiss me."**

 **14\. "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."**

 **15\. "So, I found this waterfall…"**

 **16\. "It could be worse."**

 **17\. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"**

 **18\. "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."**

 **19\. "The paint's supposed to go where?"**

 **20\. "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."**

 **21\. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"**

 **22\. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."**

 **23\. "Just once."**

 **24\. "You're the only one I trust to do this."**

 **25\. "I can't believe you talked me into this."**

 **26\. "I got you a present."**

 **27\. "I'm pregnant."**

 **28\. "Marry me?"**

 **29\. "I thought you were dead."**

 **30\. "It's not what it looks like…"**

 **31\. "You lied to me."**

 **32\. "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."**

 **33\. "Please don't do this."**

 **34\. "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."**

 **35\. "You heard me. Take. It. Off."**

 **36\. "I wish I could hate you."**

 **37\. "Wanna dance?"**

 **38\. "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."**

 **39\. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"**

 **40\. "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"**

 **41\. "You did all of this for me?"**

 **42\. "I swear it was an accident."**

 **43\. "YOU DID WHAT?!"**

 **44\. "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."**

 **45\. "Tell me a secret."**

 **46\. "Hey, have you seen the..? Oh."**

 **47\. "No one needs to know."**

 **48\. "Boo."**

 **49\. "Well this is awkward…"**

 **50\. Writer's preference**


End file.
